Known rotary snow tillers for grooming ski slopes normally advance in a traveling direction along the ski slope, and comprise a frame; and a toothed shaft rotated with respect to the frame about an axis crosswise to the traveling direction.
Such known rotary snow tillers have proved particularly effective in grooming ski slopes. The snow covering, however, varies considerably with weather conditions, snowfall and, particularly, daily variations in temperature, and these known rotary snow tillers are equipped with standard-configuration teeth that fail to adapt to different snow covering conditions.